<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Favors by vanjie_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408778">Party Favors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love'>vanjie_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Leaves [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, F/F, High School Crush, Houseparty, Kidfic, high school party, this is mostly about the kiddos yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke and Vanessa go away for the weekend. Noah and Chloe have fun at home. Well...fun...break the rules...same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autumn Leaves [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party Favors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBHytes/gifts">GoldenBHytes</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my nena, I love you dearly. I hope you like it. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you to campvanjie for pre-reading this, also for being my sounding board when I'm throwing ideas around, for putting up with me, and being my friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>20 years feels like 20 days when you're married to your best friend. One moment you're saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the next you're in your forties with teenagers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teenagers who, despite being adopted, act </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa blames every grey hair she will ever have on Chloe, and some days she wonders why the girl can't be more like her brother. Chloe is her wild child, her free spirit. Chloe is exactly how Vanessa was at 17. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah is the sensitive one. He's quiet, and even though he is tall and broad, he would never hurt a fly, unless that fly was pestering his sister. He's very much like Brooke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom and I are going away this weekend." Vanessa tells the twins over breakfast one Tuesday morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Vanessa had planned a trip to celebrate their anniversary this year- </span>
  <em>
    <span>without kids. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe's mind instantly went in circles thinking of all of the things they could do with their moms out of the house and her brain landed on one thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>party.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd have the house to themselves and it would just be perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We leave Friday night when y'all get home from school and we will be home Sunday morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chloe thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>party on Saturday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods to her mama and thinks of everyone she is going to invite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah, who just knows his sister, knows that she is cooking up some mischief just by the look in her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me," Noah starts as Chloe backs out of the driveway to head to school, "that you don't have a crazy plan that will definitely get us into trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe just grins at him, "c'mon, bro, our moms are gone for the weekend and you think we aren't going to do something? You're crazy. We're going to have a party." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chloe, that's not going to end well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure it is, they'll never know. Plus, we can invite Ethan, from the dance team. I think he has a crush on you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah feels his cheeks heat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true." He denies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It totally is. He is literally the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart eye emoji </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever you're around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah rolls his eyes. Ethan doesn't like him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He highly doubts it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe pulls into a parking spot at the school in between their friends Trevor and Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Invite Trevor too," Chloe smiles, and jumps out of the car to greet Lily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trevor gave Noah butterflies, and Noah thought Trevor was beautiful. They've been best friends for a few years now, and Trevor's never dated anyone so he didn't know what his type was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By lunch, the word of their party had traveled to most of the 11th grade. This made Noah so nervous. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>they would be able to pull this off behind their moms' back, and when he tried to tell Chloe, she didn't listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday rolls around and the guest list exceeds seventy-five names. Noah almost has a panic attack when Chloe tells him. How can they have such a large party Saturday night and then get rid of all of the evidence by Sunday morning? This is not going to end well, and Noah gets even more anxious when he hears that Trevor is coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kids, we are about to leave!" Vanessa yells up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come down here, say goodbye." Brooke smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah and Chloe bounce down the stairs but stop as soon as they see their moms aren't alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Silky?" Chloe's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanessa lets out a chuckle, "you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think we was gonna let you two stay by yourselves all weekend, did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- uh, no mama, not at all." Chloe wants to kick herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought she could pull this off. Now half of the junior class will be here in less than 24 hours for a party and she doesn't know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Vanessa kiss their kids goodbye and head out the door. Chloe pulls Noah up the stairs and towards her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She says, "this isn't good, what are we going to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah just looks at his sister and starts to laugh. He always gets pulled into her crazy ideas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Chloe crosses her arms over her chest and glares at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're acting like this was my idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You helped me plan it!" Chloe huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I had a choice?" Noah laughs again, "just call your friends and tell them the party is canceled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did y'all say party?" Silky asks, poking her head in the door, "I love a good party."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe smirks, "Aunt Silky, Noah and I were just hoping to have a few friends over tomorrow night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many friends?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um... just five….times ten…." Chloe bites her lip and Silky stifles a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is her mother's daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky has a quiet debate with herself. She wants the kids to have fun and enjoy themselves but she's sure that if she lets it happen, it would be irresponsible and Vanessa and Brooke would positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>they find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Silky sighs, "you can have your party. But everythin' better be cleaned up by the time your moms get back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe jumps up and down and hugs Silky. Noah just stands off to the side. The familiar feeling of dread curled in his chest, but its immediately replaced with butterflies because he remembers who's coming: Trevor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's gonna be some rules, though, miss thing." Silky points at Chloe, "no boys in your room," she points to Noah, "no girls in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah bites his lip to keep from laughing because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's not an issue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Silky just doesn't know it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No alcohol, and no drugs." Silky finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe nods along enthusiastically, "absolutely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was excited, and Noah was his normal nervous self. Chloe always teased him but he couldn't help overtaking everything. He didn't want to get in trouble but he wanted to have fun, so he let his sister do her thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky supplied the food. If it was one thing Silky knew, it was food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one their classmates started to arrive. Noah was hovering in the living room, talking with Alice from his art class when the door opened. Ethan walked in and grinned in his direction. Noah's heart skipped. Ethan was handsome and he looked exceptionally good tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Chloe was right. Maybe Ethan did like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Noah," Ethan smiled, walking towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi," Noah gave a shy smile and told Alice he would talk to her later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Party looks great," Ethan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, you too." Noah said it before he could stop himself, "I meant thanks, just thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did a mental facepalm, but was pleased to see a smirk on Ethan's face and his cheeks turn pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah glances towards the door just in time to see Trevor walk in, but to his surprise, he wasn't alone. He was holding hands with Chloe's friend Natalie, and they looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cozy. Noah tried to hide his disappointment but he knew Ethan saw his face fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me," Noah said and headed for the stairs, he just needed a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to his room and started pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy he likes is with a girl. The guy he likes is supposed to be one of his best friends, and is with a girl. It's okay. He's fine. It'll be fine. Now their friendship won't be ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft knock pulls him to the present. Ethan stands in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," he says, "can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, I'm good. I'm fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like him?" Ethan asks, and they both know who he's referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah doesn't answer, and Ethan nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," he says, crossing the room, "if he doesn't like you back, then that's his loss, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think you're great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is quiet, but it rings loud in Noah's ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you're great. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah smiles. Chloe was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, she's going to be even more insufferable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me take you out." Ethan asks, "I'd like to take you on a date, but not as a last resort. I want you to want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah thinks for a moment, and nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like that." He says, his voice equally quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan smiles, "do you want to get back to the party?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it ok if we just stay in here a little longer?" Noah asks, "j-just to talk!" He adds, afraid of how his suggestion sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan agrees and they sit on the bed, and they talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party winds down and Chloe realizes she hasn't seen her brother all evening. She knows that Trevor was there with Natalie and she didn't see Noah with them. She decides to check his room. She grins when she opens the door to find Noah and Ethan laying next to each other on Noah's bed. They were fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to wake them, she goes downstairs and Silky helps her clean up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house is spotless and it's 3am. Chloe says goodnight to Silky who is dozing off on the couch, not even attempting to make it to the guest room, and heads to her own room. She is fast asleep before she can even think about her brother or the boy in his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silky jumps awake the next morning to the sound of the door slamming open followed by Vanessa and Brooke bringing in their suitcases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, why y'all gotta be so loud?" Silky calls from the couch, voice thick with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you sleepin down here, Silk?" Vanessa asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't make it upstairs," Silky sits up, "you guys have fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke and Vanessa both nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry we home so early." Vanessa says, "you know Brookie is always up before the sun, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silky nods. She talks with her friends about their weekend before going to gather her things and head home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanna go peak in on the kids and then settle down and rest till they wake up?" Vanessa asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nods and they head upstairs. The peek in on Chloe first, who is passed out laying diagonal on her bed, her wild mane of curls spread out on her pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can she be so much like you?" Brooke asks Vanessa who shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luck, I guess." She grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke rolls her eyes and they go down the hall to Noah's room. They're startled when they see he isn't alone. They don't know what they were expecting, a girl? Noah has never brought a girl home or talked about a girl. No, no that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely a- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vanessa, he has a boy in his bed." Brooke whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, he's made a new friend, isn't it cute?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke shoots her a look, "really? Teenage boys don't sleep in the same bed, Ness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean- you think-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm, well should we wake them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it seems harmless. Let them sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brooke takes Vanessa's hand and leads her down to their own room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay down, groaning because they missed their bed, and within minutes, Brooke falls asleep to Vanessa's even breathing, promising to talk with Noah when they wake up again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @/vanjiestoes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>